Poor Unfortunate Soul
by DarkPrincessOfAwesomeness
Summary: Tamaki gets seriously wounded and his attacker won't stay away. What will the final outcome be? Only time will tell  and my imagination
1. Where's tamaki

poor unfortunate soul

Tamaki,kyoya, and hikaru were walking along a deserted street.

"We're lost aren't we." Hikaru said.

NO! Tamaki yelled. Yup, you guessed it, they were lost. 300 miles away from ouran all because tamaki wanted sushi.

"You don't even like sushi!" Kyoya said icily. "Hmmm, oooh I know! Why don't we call a car!"

"Why didn't we think of that" hikaru said. "God, we are so stupid" Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and called his driver to pick them up.

1 hour later they were in the club room with kaoru, hunny, mori, and haruhi.

"Wow. So that's what "

"Yep."

"Okay well i'm going home bye everyone." haruhi said leaving.

Soon tamaki was the only one who was left because he was too busy sulking in his "emo corner". When he was finally done sulking he looked up to see everybody had left.

"Well, how rude of them. I guess I _did_ get them a _little_ lost though."

As tamaki was on his way home because he used up his cell phone battery playing tetris. So now he was stuck walking the 2 1/2 mile walk home.(And because no one would let him use thier cell phones) Tamaki was so wrapped up in his fanasy's that he didn't even notice the strange person following him.

"I wonder if tamki is home yet" kaoru pondered.

"It's okay" kyoya said "he probably got a ride or something".

"Maybe we should call his house just incase" haruhi said nervously.

"Awww is the girlfriend nervous?" hikaru and kaoru said simultaniously.

"What n-no" haruhi stuttered making the twins laugh "we should call his house just to make sure" hunny said, speaking up for the first time since they got to hikaru and kaoru's mansion.

"Fine i'll call his house" kaoru said irritably. _Ring ring ring, ring ring ring_ "hello?" kaoru frowned "is tamaki there?" "no."

"Oh okay well, bye" kaoru hung the phone up and turned to face the 5 faces who go anxious after he frowned.

"Well?" haruhi said a little panicky.

"He's not there" The room was silent for three heartbeats.

Kyoya sighed "i'm sure he's fine let's jus-

"I am going home" haruhi said, cutting kyoya off.

They let her leave. "You know she's going to look for tamaki" hunny whispered

They all knew it was true, but sill they let her go. Thinking "what's he worst that could happen?


	2. Accidentaly on purpose

Haruhi was walking down the street, looking for tamaki when she heard a commotion in the alley a few feet ahead.

"What was that? Gotta speak up, or you might get hurt.''

Haruhi heard a grunt of pain. It was tamaki's! Oh no, what did he get him self into.

"Stop!" she yelled running into the alley. Then froze. There was a man she had never seen before leaning over tamaki, who looked like he was in extreme pain. But when she ran in they both looked up at her.

"Haruhi what are you-" tamaki began

"SHUT UP!" the man said kicking tamaki hard in the stomach making him cough up blood, which made haruhi wince.

"Who are you? you wanna come in here and- what the hell do you think you're doing?" *kick*

"Stop it right now!" haruhi yelled feeling the prickling if tears. She couldn't help it, seeing tamaki in this much pain.

"I said shut up you pest!" the stranger said back-handing haruhi across the face.

"Haruhi! What do you think your-" tamaki was cut off as his breath was taken away, the man had picked him up effortlessly and shoved him against the wall, hard.

"You, you will learn the _ultimate lesson_, feel the ultimate pain." he said smacking tamaki against the wall after each word. You could distinctly hear bones cracking, breaking.

Haruhi couldn't stand it, she was just about to stop them when he pulled out something that made her blood run cold. He had a gun and he was obviously ready to use it.

"Take one step and i'll make he never sees the light of day again." He said, poking the gun painfully into tamaki's chest.

"Okay, i'll do what you want" she said, her words barely above a whisper.

"_No."_

Tamaki spoke up. Then, amazingly he managed to kick he man in the leg, temporarily making him lose his balance. But he quickly regained it.

"You just made a fatal mistake" he spat. He pointed the gun into the direct center of tamaki's stomach.

"Stop! I said I would do what you wanted" haruhi croaked, who could barely speak. Seeing the gun pointed right in is stomach, knowing the slightest twitch of his finger would release the bullet.

"Too late, your boyfriend made it clear that he wouldn't let anything happen to you. He has chosen the punishment to be delivered only to him."

"Let's get started, shall we?" tightening his hold on the gun. Making haruhi's tears spill over eyes.

Tamaki's eyes closed. "No!" _*bang*_

His eyes popped open then, in shock and pain, blood already pouring down his wound.

"Well my work here is done, have fun kiddies" he slipped into the night.

Haruhi didn't notice, she hurried over to tamaki's limp body, blood staining the concrete of the alley.


	3. Tamaki

"Tamaki!" haruhi yelled as she dropped beside tamaki's limp body. Tears poured down her face and rolling onto his cheeks, which had now turned a deathly pale. She started to gently shake his body, crying hard, a never-ending stream of tears pouring from her eyes. Her hands and torso stained crimson with his blood.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze, then looked a tamaki. His eyes were open! He looked at her with a pained expression.

"Don't cry haruhi" it always killed him when she cryed.

Him trying to comfort her only made the tears fall faster. She took his hand. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too". He smiled and reached up to brush her tears away. Then he whispered "I love you".

He let his hand touch the ground before he closed his eyes. But before he slipped into unconsciousness he heard heard haruhi yell his name.

"Tamaki" haruhi yelled as his eyes slowly closed. Now the ground was stained everywhere with his blood, which was still flowing down the groud it had almost reached the street. Her grief and pain was indescribable. She dropped onto his chest sobbing it took her three minutes to tell his heart was beating, it was faint, but it was still beating.

"Ambulance" she said, pulling out her cell phone (a gift from tamaki) and called 911. "Hell-" "my boyfriend is dying, get a ambulance over here now!" haruhi yelled. The technician seemed to understand the urgency mixed with pain/grief. "Okay, we're sending an ambulance right now." Within minutes the ambulance was there and when they were loading him, haruhi ran up "I have to get on" they seemed hesitant but when she started to cry they let her on. She was holding his hand as they made their way to the hospital, which was 2 minutes away.

When they told her she had to wait they had to (literally strap her to a chair in the waiting room). She waited for 2 agonizing hours. Finally, the doctor came out. "How is he?"

"He is a tough one. His status is not fatal, though it was 1 hour ago. It is still serious and could easily become fatal he is in a coma, for how long we don't know."

"Oh, can I see him." this doctor was the best doctor ever because he actually said yes.

She rush in and stopped dead. He had several iv's attached to him, something in his nose, helping him breathe. The _beep beep beep_ of the heart monitor was the only way you could tell he was alive. You could barely see him move and he was just so pale.

She pulled up a chair right next to him. Taking the hand with the less amount of iv's (each hand had some in them). "Hey, tamaki. I'm sorry... I love you" she whispered. She stayed with him all day and night, talking and sometimes just sitting here looking at his face. "Oh tamaki" sweeping his blond bangs away from his eyes. They were closed, he was still in his coma.

Just then his breathing picked up and sweat broke out on his forehead _beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_ went the heart monitor. She panicked a little as she wet the cloth and dabbed at his forehead and face. He has been getting there fever attacks for the past day. When his skin went from pink-ish from the fever back to his usual "death pale". That's what she named it because he looked pale as a corpse but was clearly alive.

She sighed. She knew this couldn't last. Haruhi had to call the guys (hunny, mori, kyoya, hikaru, and kaoru). She puled out her cell phone and dialed hikaru's number. "Hello, haruhi where are you two?" "At the hospital, tamaki has been seriously wounded." She heard him suck in a breath and murmur to the rest what she said. "Where is it we're on our way" haruhi told them the address. They were there in 20 minutes.

When they burst into the room hey all stopped dead. They had been prepared for the worst but they weren't expecting this. Tamaki had several iv's in his arms and a nose tube thing to help him breathe. But his breathing still hitched every once in a while. It pained all of his friends to see him in such agony.


	4. Things just got worse

They all rushed to his side. He was just so, pale. "is he gonna be okay?" hunny asked, tears in his eyes.

"I don't know, the doctor said it could easily become fatal again" that caused everyone to suck in a breath. They all flipped out when they first saw one of tamaki's fever attacks. They went nuts, calling for the nurse, doctor, anyone. When haruhi nursed his fever back down, they calmed down. They visited him daily and watched him gradually get better. Haruhi never left though.

But then, one day they convinced her to go out to lunch. She had a wonderful time but towards the end she felt somehing was wrong. She told them so they finished up, payed the bill and headed toward the hospital.

When they got there they went right to the elevator to go to tamaki's room. But the nurse at the front desk stopped them. "I'm sorry, tamaki already has a visitor and he's aksed not to be disturbed." "Who is it?" mori asked. "His uncle Ataki". Now everyone froze. "He doesn't have an uncle Ataki" kaoru said. "What does he look like?" haruhi nearly shouted. The nurse thought for a minute. "He had shoulder length brown hair, was thin but toneed, and had scars all over him." "Oh no, that's the man who attacked and shot him." Everyone blanched at her statement. Then a doctor shouted "hey what are you _doing_." The man, "_Ataki" _ran past them, giving them a huge grin. Then eveything was in a panic.

Doctors were rushing around, nurses were in a uproar to get the right stuff to, you guessed it, tamaki's room. "What happened?" hunny and haruhi cried simultaniously. "His oxygen hose was unplugged from his tank." the nurse replied grimly. "We don't know how long it has been unplugged for, so please wait in the waiting room. "What, no we want to wee him now" they all shouted at the same time. "I'm sorry, but you can't. We have to stablize him immediately." They all huffed and puffed but they knew if they wanted tamaki to get better they would have to stay out of the doctors way and just wait.

If you have ever stayed all night in a hospital, good for you. But if you haven't, then let me tell you, it can be boring as heck. It wasn't for them, though. Their anxiousness kept them awake.

Then, at 4:56, the doctor came out. They all perked up when they saw him, then deflated, thinking that the news he might bring them might not be positive. "He will be alright, in time." They all realxed at the first part, then became worried at the "in time" part. "What do you mean in time" kyoya asked. "I mean, he was coming along fine before, but now, because of this, it will take him even longer to recover." "How much longer?" hikaru whispered. "It's hard to say, it all depends on his will." "Can we see him?" haruhi asked. The doctor smiled. "Sure, and don't worry, he is alive.''

They walked into the room wondering what he meant. Then they stopped, oh, that's what he meant. Tamaki's new look made "death pale" look like a tan. You could hear the oxygen being forced into his body. Now he had a life support machine along with the oxygen tank and the several iv's. His chest only rose when the oxygen entered his body. The doctor said he was in a deep coma. So that meant he couldn't feel, hear, or see anything. They stayed with him for the rest of the weekend.

But on monday they _all_ had to go to school. Even haruhi, much to her dismay. So, on monday, the club members all went to school (except tamaki, obviously). They were all foggy through he day. The news of tamaki's condition spread through the school like wildfire. Whenever a girl asked a member what happened they got all choked up, so they developed a system. When a girl asked, they would say "_you know what happened, I can't talk about it right now" _ As soon as the day was over, they rushed to the hospital. Each day, there was no change. But, a week later their was. When they were doing their homework, a usual thing, considering they couldn't _talk_ to him.


	5. Author announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT! I am really sorry I haven't been updating lately. I am currently working on a fruits basket fanfic called Isolation I will be putting up chap 5 and chap 1 of isolation. Once again I'M SORRY!


	6. Awake now what

Tamaki opened his deep but vibrant violet eyes. At first, no one noticed. He looked at all of them, they looked tired. Did they come everyday? Aww, they shouldn't have. He tapped haruhi on the shoulder. "Kaoru don't bother me i'm doing my homework", "I didn't do anything!"

Tamaki moved his hand from her shoulder to her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She gasped and turned to look at him. Tamaki put his finger to his mouth and pretended to go back to sleep. "What?" hunny asked. "Umm, i'm stuck on a problem."

"Well it's late, we should go, haruhi?"

"I'm going to stay for a little bit more, just until I finish my homework." she said matter of factly

"Okay call a car when you're done" hikaru said. Everyone was already out in the hallway. She said bye to everyone.

As soon as they were gone, she tapped tamaki's hand twice. His eyes opened and he smiled at her, which brought her so much joy that she thought her heart might burst. She beamed back and swept his bangs away from his face. He just smiled and squeezed her hand, he tried to hide it but she saw his grimace of pain.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help. I just stood there like an helpless idiot." Now the tears had started to fall from her face.

"Haruhi, don't cry. There was nothing you could do"

"Well that man isn' t going to bother you anymore, we called the po-po" she said smiling

"What! Oh no this is bad this is _very_ bad" his heart rate escalated to the point where the machine looked as if it might burst. The sickeningly white sheets started to become red, very quickly.

"Tamaki, I need to get a nurse. Nurse, _nurse_!" The nurse they regularly had ran in only to gasp and put her hand over her face.

"What happened!" she snapped, already reading the papers that marked his heart rate.

"What happened" she said again but now her voice was low and cold, she couldn't believe someone's heart could pick up that fast in such a short amount of time.

"I said something and he started to freak" haruhi replied

"Well out, we have to start working on him immediately"

"O-okay" she left worried sick about tamaki

"WHAT!" kyoya practically screamed.

Haruhi took a deep breath before repeating herself. "Tamaki got a little frightened and he opened his wounds"

"Is he okay?" kyoya demanded

"Ummm I don't know, they kicked me out." she replied.

"We're coming over"

"No"

"We're coming whether you like it or not, he's our friend too"

Haruhi was stuunned, _i'm being so selfish, _she thought to herself. "Fine"

They got there in record time, 3 minutes.

"Where is he!" they all shouted at the same time, scaring the wits out of haruhi

"I-in the medical repair unit" she stuttered, them making her a bit wary

"Can we see him?"

"Not yet they need to re-stitch him."

"_RE-STITCH?"_

"Um, yeah, the doctor said it might take 30 minutes to an hour"

"So we have to wait that long?"

"Yep"

With a huff all the club members settled down on the hard, uncomfortable plastic chairs outside the emergency-room.

47 minutes later, the doctor came out with a weary expression.

"You can go see him now"

They all bolt for the roomthey somehow knew he was in.


	7. History

Tamaki was hooked up to a heart monitor, a ventilator, and several IV's. So standing next to him was little intimidating. They just looked at him for a few minutes. Then he started to show the signs of waking up.

"Mhhhhmm, what's going on?"

"Tamaki, what do you remember?"

"Umm, just that I was talking to haruhi and she said something and I got really panicked. Then it started to hurt. Then it got all black." By that time thay were all staring at haruhi, waiting for her to say what had gotten tamaki so riled up. She fidgeted not wanting to say anything that might get tamaki upset again.

Seeming to read her mind realization dawned on their faces.

"So what now?" kaoru said, desperate to change the subject.

There was a strange silence that fell over the group right after he said it.

Suddenly tamaki said "haruhi, what did you tell me that got me so upset."

Once again, all eyes were on her. She didn't want to say anything but with his piercing violet gaze one her she blured out "I told him that we called the cops- tamaki, calm down" his heart rate had already started to escalate.

After a few minutes they eventually calmed him down enough so he could breathe without wincing.

"It's okay tamaki this is a good thing, now he can't hurt you."

"No no no! This is bad this is so bad. Do you honestly think getting thrown into jail will stop him!"

"Uuh tamaki we don't know anyhing about him."

"Oh right of course you don't."

"Who is he tamaki and what does he want with you?"

"Well if you want to hear the whole story-"

"We do"

"Okay then, well when I was little and still lived in france he use to stalk me all the time. And whenever I told my mom and he got arrested, he would aways say 'let the games begin'"

They all just stared at him.

"At first it was just standard stalking, but one day I heard him talking on the phone and I found out that he was part of an organization called 'Motte kuru'. He said he was going to begin phase 3. I found out that phase 3 meant assasination because the day after he tried to kill me. But before he could I got out in the open and my mom called me inside. But each day kept getting more vicious. First it was just trying to throw me off high places but then he got more creative."

Tamaki paused for breathe and let what he said sink in to everyone. They were absolutely speechless.

After 4 minutes he continued. "So after he started using razors, knives, guns" he glanced at haruhi and she flinched at the memory. "After that I think he was just toying with me, and after a week I guess he actually started to try. It was hard hiding the cuts, slashes, and burns from my family but I managed. Any questions?"

Once again, they were speechless. They looked at eachother. Kyoya nodded to tamaki to continue.

"Well, after he started 'getting serious' the wounds were getting harder to hide. Do you remember when I told you I took a 3 week trip to germany when I was 8?"

They nodded yes.

"That wasn't true. My grandmother told everyone that so there wouldn't be any bad publicity. The truth is that I was walking home from my private piano lesson and they snatched me up, tied me threw in the car and sedated me so I wouldn't alert anyone. When my mother noticed it was half an hour after I was supposed to come home she got worried and called my father. That was when my grandmother came directly to my house in france and said she was taking me on a trip to germany and the amount of time the trip would take was pending. So after 3 long weeks I finally escaped. Good thing they were a little stupid. I would have escaped sooner but they had very high tech security systems. My grandmother located me and picked me up, so it would look like we were together the whole time. She told me that if I told anyone what happened that she would call them and tell them to kill my mother. So I naturally told them that I spent the 3 weeks away in germany, that I had a nice time, and that I learned alot. Of course, I didn't, no _couldn't_ let them kill my mother. So I kept my mouth shut. This is the first time i've told anyone about it-" he cut off with a look of utter horror.

"Oh-_no_. No no no no no! Is the rule still intact? Does she remember? She probably does, she never forget's anything important! _Oh-no_!" Once again he had a mini panic attack.

"Tamaki, it's okay she won't hold you to it now, she probably thinks they are all dead anyway."

"She won't think that"

"Why?"

"Because she's the one who hired them."


	8. Going home

***Silence***

"Wow, she gives bitch a whole new meaning." Hikaru and kaouru said in unison. "Ow! What'd ya do that for." They said from the floor as kyoya towered over them. "You don't say those things _boys" _ he said crossly.

"Umm, excuse me I need to check on suoh-kun. You all can stay if you want though." She then proceeded to check him over. He had bruises covering almost every inch of his skin, on his stomach his skin was a red-blue-ish-purple and when she got to that part he gasped and gritted his teeth. "It's okay, suoh-kun the surgery went great. It was flawless. You may be discharged today if you would like." "I can go home?" "You are medically fit to leave, you just have to take it easy from a little while." "Okay" "Very well I will get the paperwork and inform your doctor." "…Thanks bess" Before she left she flashed him a huge smile.

"You're really gonna go home boss?"

"Yes why wouldn't I?"

"Okay, I'll call shima" kyoya said and practically flew out the door. "What was that about?" "He was really worried about you tono. He's barely slept at all since you got admitted, and we had to force him to eat when you unconscious, you were his first friend after all." "Oh"

"I just called shima and she's going to sign the paperwork."

"Mommy you were worried, you do love me!"

"Uuh, sure."

-20 minutes later-

"Shima!"

"Good evening, master tamaki"

"Heehee, you sound so old!"

"Watch it, brat. Now come on get in I've already signed the paperwork" It was a little difficult getting tamaki into the limo but soon they were all on their way to suoh mansion 2. "Boss, you have no idea how many customers you had they were so worried when it leaked that you were in the hospital, they all broke down crying." "Wow" "Yup"

They pulled up and 'carefully' got him out. As soon as they all got out Antoinette came barging with two maids chasing after. As soon as she saw tamaki she tackled him (if a dog can tackle) to the ground.

Tamaki P.O.V.

When I hit the ground all the air rushed out of me and I felt a sharp pain in my, well everywhere. Then my vision went black.

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone knew as soon as antoinette made contact with tamaki that it was bad. Because even though she is 'dainty' she can barrel through almost anything (or in tamaki's case) anyone. So when we heard the air leave him and fall limp to the ground we all just froze for a minute. Antoinette is very loyal and attentive though, so when tamaki didn't pet her like she usually does she sniffed his hand. When he didn't react she bumped it. Nothing. She then proceeded to lick his face. And when that didn't get anything she started to whine.

Her whine brought everyone back to reality. Mori picked up tamaki and brought him inside the house and into his room and put him on his bed. They then noticed that his shirt was slightly red and took it off to reveal his bandages slowly turning red.

"Someone get bandages!" he shouted and removed the bloodstained ones. Gauze and bandages were thrust in his face he folded the gauze into a little square and pressed it on the wound. He then quickly wrapped the bandages around his torso tight- but not too tight. When that was done he sighed and sat back.

He looked at the group and they all stared at him. "Wow, I didn't know you were a nurse mori. Ow! Stop hitting us!"

"I'm not a nurse I took medical courses during the summer" "Oh, well that's good I guess."

"Now we just have to take turns and let everyone know if he gets a fever, okay? So, who wants to go first?"

"I will" haruhi said.

"Okay so the order is haruhi, hikaru, kaoru, hunny, me, kyoya, got it?"

"Yes"

**Well that's it for now.**

**Tamaki: why are hurting me so much (sad face)**

**DarkPrincess: I'm sorry im pretty sure all my fics will have the main character in pain a lot. But it ill be sweet and fluffy**

**Kaoru: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, so pretty and witty and GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Everyone: -laughing hysterically-**

**DarkPrincess: Alright kaoru gimme my pocky**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: (run in a circle) which one is kao-**

**DarkPrincess: The one on the left**

**Kaoru: Aww, well don't get mad, okay**

**DarkPrincess: (glowers) why would I be mad kaoru (says in a sickeningly sweet voice)**

**Kaoru: Well, umm igaveittohunnytohold!**

**DarkPrincess: (eyebrow twitches) what? (evil aura)**

**Kaoru: Umm, look! It's the complete series of junjo romantica! (runs away while shes distracted)**

**DarkPrincess: WHERE! Oh, kaoru get back here! (chases after him)**

**Hunny: Oh noez shes gonna kill kaoru**

**It takes all of them to pry her off kaoru**

**DarkPrincess: I OWN NOTHING!**


	9. I'm sorry, I love you

So, uh…IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! Please don't kill me as I'm sure you have been imagining in many different ways over the 3 month (wince) period. So without further ado chapter 9 of Poor Unfortunate Soul

Haruhi sighed as she sat in the comfy (this is tamaki we're talking about here) chair. Even it's soft plushy goodness couldn't distract her from the task at hand, watching tamaki in case he got a fever. With a bowl of warm water, a soft cloth, and some blankets at the ready, she gazed at the handsome face of the man she had come to love. Soon enough it was 1:45 in the morning and it was kyoya's turn to watch.

After 10 minutes of silently watching him, kyoya reached out and gently caressed the length of tamaki's face, pulling back after a minute and silently cursing himself. _'I shouldn't be doing this, thinking this. He has haruhi, a girl, why would he want me?, a boy? Anyway, I'm his friend, why would he think of me as anything more? He doesn't seem like a homophobe. He's been chasing after haruhi for all this time, and he finally has her, why would he let her go?_

Kyoya was pulled from his thoughts when tamaki stirred and opened his eyes. For a moment kyoya was stunned by the striking brilliance of his eyes. It was one of the many things he loved about tamaki. But he was once again pulled away when tamaki moaned and for the first time surprised and worried to see tamaki's beautiful eyes burning with fever.

He silently cursed and grabbed the cloth, dipped it in the water, wrung it out and placed it over tamaki's forehead, allowing the mask of his business-like attitude to fall and began to make soft murmuring noises that if you said were from kyoya, they would have to see it for themselves.

Soon, though, tamaki began making whimpering noises so it became apparent to kyoya that the cloth wasn't helping much so kyoya took the cloth and pressed his wrist to tamaki's forehead and quickly retracted it, the heat so much and startling that his instinct was to pull away from the heat source.

He stood up and tried to control his mind but his thoughts were flying too fast in his mind, ideas of what to do piling on top of one another. Until tamaki's whimpering grew louder as his fever raged on, unattended.

Without thinking he went around to the other side of the bed, leaned over and grabbed tamaki's hand which had come out from under the blanket to grasp the sheets. As soon as kyoya's hand made contact with tamaki's, he automatically stopped whimpering and was calm except for the crease between his brows.

As soon as that happened, kyoya held a look of utter disbelief and, just a little, insurmountable joy that this simple action had such and affect on his love. _No, he thought, I have to stop thinking like that, if it ever slips…_ he shook his head, never mind he had to focus on tamaki and try to make his fever to go down.

After awhile, his body began to cramp up and he had no choice but to lay down on the bed. Tamaki stirred and opened his eyes a crack and peered at kyoya. "Koya?" he peered at kyoya and moaned at the sudden migraine the fever had brought.

"Kyoya" he moaned as his head continued to pound mercilessly. He squeezed kyoya's hand tighter and lightly tugged it, which was all he could do. But kyoya was unprepared, for when tamaki moaned he sat up to fetch someone, and toppled back on the bed next to tamaki.

"Kyoya, make it stop, please" he whimpered as he no longer had the strength to even maintain the weak grasp he had on kyoya's hand.

Kyoya was at a loss for words as he stared helplessly at the pained face of the object of his unrequited love that had been going on for three years. "I'm sorry" he whispered "I don't know what to do" he desperately grabbed tamaki's hand and raked his fingers through his smooth, blond hair.

This soothed tamaki and he soon fell into a quiet sleep.


	10. School

2 MONTHS LATER

"Are you sure you're ready to be back?" kyoya asked for the hundredth time as they stood at the entrance of Ouran. The drive would have been nice if everyone hadn't been worrying about him, pestering him and such.

"Yes, I am perfectly well enough to be in school, I just can't fall down any staircases" tamaki joked. When that made them do nothing but stiffen at his comment, showing it wasn't funny he sighed. This was going to be a long day since kyoya had been transferred into his classes and haruhi was in all of them before anyway.

People were crowding around tamaki, asking what was wrong, why he was out. Tamaki was stumped on how to ask them, and with the people not giving him time to talk he became a little lightheaded.

When kyoya saw him sway slightly he quickly pulled him to his side and gave them a glare. Under the icy glare courtesy of the shadow king, the students quickly made a wide berth for them to pass through. Kyoya kept his glare going on full force the whole time they walked, so they had no trouble getting to class. When they got to class the people who were in the room immediately shrunk back from his glare. Which he still had going on. Everyone except hikaru and kaoru who stood up and made their way to them.

"How are you m'lord?" they asked in perfect unison.

"I'm-" tamaki replied when the bell rang to signal the start of school and announcements.

"Good morning class, welcome back to school. We have a few announcements to tell you. First, we are having…"

"What were you going to say m'lord" hikaru asked.

"I'm okay" tamaki replied

"And we have a new Vice-Chairman, Shizue Suoh-"

Everyone turned to look at tamaki, including kyoya, haruhi, hikaru, and kaoru. They got up and pulled tamaki from the room and into the hallway.

"Did you know about this?" haruhi asked even though they all knew the answer.

Tamaki shook his head and started shaking.

"It's alright, tamaki, she can't do anything to you in school." Kyoya murmured and gathered him in arms and rubbed soothing circles in his back. They all gave him questioning looks except for haruhi. She mouthed thanks and offered a small smile. Kyoya returned her gesture with a curt nod. She sighed. '_It seems the only one he shows affection to is tamaki, I wonder…' _she thought to herself and pulled herself out of her thoughts when she saw kyoya looking into tamaki's and, just for a moment, she saw the flash of love, of tender affection. She smiled again _'time to put my plan into action' _she thought with a grin.

Kyoya saw haruhi's grin and narrowed his eyes, then shook his head and turned his attention to tamaki when he stirred and a light blush on his face as he realized the position they were in. _'He can't like me that'_ he thought _'and besides, I'm going out with haruhi, but I've only known her for a little bit, and I've liked kyoya for so long. But it's jus friendly, right?' _ He got up and smiled at them.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little nervous." He replied, seeing the question in their eyes.

"Okay then, well we better get back in class" haruhi said eyeing him and opened the door and walked inside. They all followed suit and sat down in their seats. The teacher gave them a look and continued the lesson. The students continued to stare and the teacher slammed her book down on the table to get their attention.


	11. Realization

The day resumed normally from then on. Tamaki was still very jumpy and he

wouldn't tolerate any loud noises in the room. The hosts were wary of their

president. Him coming apart at the seams from this event unsettled them greatly.

It upset Kyoya the most, however. Kyoya looked up from his little black book

that he got so absorbed in at Haruhi, who was looking at him with the look that

said she was looking into you. "What is she looking at?" he mumbled to himself.

Haruhi sighed as she looked at Kyoya. 'what do I do?' she questioned 'I know he

loves Tamaki deeply, so is there even room for me? Well, I am the one who is

currently going with him. But it wouldn't be right to just look on. Hmmmm...

this is a difficult decision. I'll talk to Kyoya now to get an answer. Right

let's do this!'

Kyoya looked up and saw Haruhi walking towards him and started internally

panicking inside the deep confines of his mind. 'What does she want! Why is she

coming over here. What the hell!' "Kyoya" 'oh shit!'

Haruhi calmly walked over to Kyoya and said his name. She didn't miss the

surprise that flashed across his eyes and his head snapping up so fast to give

himself whip lash.

"Yes?" Kyoya said trying to act calm even though his demeanor was cracking.

Though only Haruhi would be able to tell.

"I want to talk to you about Tamaki." 'shit!' "Please stay, just for a moment,

please!"

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migrane coming on.

"Very well. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well... Do you love him!"

"What!"

" . ? I've known for awhile. I see the way you'll look at him when

you're writing in your book. Just tell me, do you love him?"

"Damn, why are you so perceptive?" Haruhi laughed and shook her head. She

glanced at him and waited patiently for him to answer.

Kyoya stood contemplating his next move, calculating all the possible responses

in his head.

"I... Is there any way that I can spare your feelings?" he finally breathed out,

so quiet Haruhi had to strain to hear him.

When she caught what he had said, she gave him a little smile and spoke "I have

my answer then. I'll think of something to tell him."

"No!" Kyoya burst out making Haruhi jump at the shout. She gave him that look

that said 'I know what I'm doing and it's for the best.'

Kyoya heaved a sigh and looked at her, trying to read her seemingly happy and

calm expression.

"Why don't you want me to talk to Tamaki?"

"Because he most definitely doesn't feel the same way, that and his family will

crumble, or so he will think." he blurted.

"Oh, you are stupid." at his look of shock she continued, "I see the looks he

gives you. You both give each other looks like lovesick puppies. And, Tamaki has

been...hesitant in the kissing. Wait, that's it! You kiss Tamaki and I'll gauge

from a distance if he reacts different to your lips than mine." "I really don't

think that-" "No! We are doing that and that's final!"

Kyoya sighed and spoke almost imperceptibly, "Fine, but if he hates me it's all

on you." Haruhi smiled gently and nodded.


End file.
